A Stand Up Gal
by Mr. Average
Summary: Tara has a crush on Ron. Bonnie thinks she's to good for him and it ends up ruining their friendship. Now Tara's hanging out with Ron and Bonnie's jealous. But who's she jealous of? And what does Ron think of all this? R/T, one-sided R/B, M/F, K/OC.
1. Dreams and Decisions

This came to me and wouldn't leave me alone, besides there's really not enough Ron/Tara fics on here

This came to me and wouldn't leave me alone, besides there's really not enough Ron/Tara fics on here. Even though this fic features Junior Prom it has nothing to do with STD. Disclaimer: Kim Possible belongs to Disney Channel. Jackie Chan belongs to himself.

Tara was walking down an empty alleyway wondering where she was and how she got there when out of nowhere some rather rough looking men came out of the shadows and surrounded her. She was getting more and more terrified as they closed in around her. Just as they were about to jump her a man in a ninja outfit landed next to Tara and attacked the goons in a very Jackie Chan like way. A few minutes later they were all defeated and Tara was safe.

"Thank you so much" He just nodded. "Who are you if you don't mind my asking?"

"Someone you know quite well" That voice. She knew that voice.

"Ron?" she asked shocked as he removed his mask revealing none other then one Ron Stoppable sporting his usually goofy grin.

"Hey"

"Hey yourself"

"You ok?" he asked with genuine concern.

"I am now" she said seductively. "Is there anyway I could repay you?"

"I think you could" he replied taking her hand in his and leaned towards her with Tara following suit and soon there lips touched in a soul searing kiss. A few seconds later she woke up in her bedroom.

"Oh, poo" she said disappointed. "Only a dream" Truth be told she'd been having dreams like that for a few weeks now. She knew why too, she had a major crush on him. She'd tried to repress her feelings for him, but to no avail. Her feelings always came back stronger than ever. She looked at her clock, 4:34.

"Well I have almost two and a half hours till I have to get up. Guess I'll see what Ron's up to" So saying she went back to sleep thinking about her blond hunk. When she woke up in the morning she made a decision. "I'm asking Ron out today" With her mind made up she took a shower and dressed in a blue tank-top that perfectly accentuated her curves and a denim mini-skirt that went about a third the way to her knees. "This should get his attention" she said to herself before heading down to breakfast. After a healthy breakfast of cold cereal and toast she headed outside after bidding her mom farewell. There in Tara's driveway was Bonnie who was waiting in her car in Tara's driveway.

"Someone's dressed to kill" Bonnie remarked slyly has Tara got in and they headed off to school. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were trying to catch someone's eye"

"Well you know, with junior prom approaching I'm hoping a certain someone will ask me"

"And who's the lucky guy?"

"Well…" she trailed off.

"Come on, you know you can tell me. Unless it's someone like Stoppable"

"And if it is?" Tara asked timidly.

"Are you kidding me?!" Bonnie shrieked. "How many times have we gone over this?"

"I'm sorry, Bonnie, but I…"

"Should know better then to fall for a loser like Stoppable"

"He NOT a LOSER!" Tara suddenly yelled scaring Bonnie and causing a near off-road experience.

"Jeez, Tara, you scared the shit out of me"

"Sorry, but he's not a loser just because you say he is"

"Just because I say he's a loser? Everyone on the cheer squad, with the exceptions of you and Possible, thinks he's a loser"

"That's not true. A few of them really like him. And I mean like-like him" Tara added slyly.

"What?! Who?" Bonnie demanded.

"I-I can't tell you"

"Why the hell not?'

"I was sworn to secrecy"

"You were sworn to secrecy? I think the fact that we've been bff's since 3rd grade supersedes that"

"I'm sorry, but I can't betray Marcella's and Hope's trust like that"

"Aha!"

"Damn it!" Tara muttered. "They are so gonna kill me" They drove in silence for a few minutes before Bonnie broke it.

"What could they see in him?"

"Probably the same kind-hearted, generous, cute guy he is"

"Yeah right" By now they had arrived at school and were exiting the vehicle.

"I'm sorry Bonnie. I've tried to forget him, I've tried to date people that are "appropriate", but I can't deny my feelings anymore. I think I l-

"Don't say it" Bonnie warned.

"(Sigh) fine, but I'm asking him out"

"But what about your rep?"

"Some things are just more important"

"But you'll lose everything. Your popularity, your social standing, and all for a goof who follows Kim possible around like a desperate puppy. Do you really want to lose all that just for him? What if it doesn't work out? Then where will you be?"

"But what if it does work out?" Bonnie looked at the pleading look in Tara's eyes and sighed.

"Oh alright, but I hope you can handle the consequences this could bring" Bonnie said darkly.

"Don't worry, I can handle it" So saying she gave Bonnie a hug and entered the school looking for a certain freckle-faced blonde.

'I hope you don't end up regretting this. I really do' Bonnie thought to herself before heading into the school herself.

Meanwhile Kim and Ron were hanging out at Kim's locker with Monique and Felix.

"I'm telling you, Barkin's got it out for me"

"Yeah right" Monique didn't believe him and Kim was just shaking her head while Felix just sat back and watched the show.

"It's true. And it all started with a look I gave him freshman year" Monique just shook her head.

"Whatever you say Ron"

"You believe me right, Felix? Felix?" Ron turned towards his best male friend and saw him staring past him with a shocked look on his face. Ron turned to see what had Felix so speechless and his eyes nearly bugged out of his head when he saw Tara approach them.

"Holy molly" Ron said in awe at the blonde beauty before him.

"Hey Ron" she said shyly.

"Uh…Hi, you're looking good" Ron was started to gain some thought processes again.

"Thanks, you too" Monique and Kim just stared at the scene in disbelief.

"So, is Bonnie around?" Ron asked looking around for the bane of his and Kim's existence.

"No, she's probably with her crew somewhere"

"Oh, so how's it going?"

"Good, good" Tara said nervously, though it didn't go unnoticed by Ron.

"Are you ok? You seem nervous? Did I do something wrong?" Tara gave Ron a radiant smile.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong. I wanted to ask you a question"

"Ok, shoot"

"Would you like to…" Suddenly the bell rang signaling only a few minutes till class.

"Sorry, but I have to get to class. If I'm late again Barkin will give me even more homework. I'll talk to you later" Ron and his posse went to their respective first period classes leaving a dejected Tara in their wake. Unbeknownst to the platinum blonde a certain brunette saw the whole thing and was already working on ways to use it.

How's that for a first chapter? Please let me know if there's anything I need to improve upon. As always questions, comments, constructive criticism, and single women's phone numbers are greatly appreciated. R and R please.


	2. School Daze

Hey everybody, I'm back

Hey everybody, I'm back! I'd like to say that I am very impressed, and more then a little surprised, at how popular this is. Firstly, I'd like to thank Samurai Crunchbird for being the first reviewer and for his brutal honesty. I'd also like to thank acosta perez hose ramiro, Aero Tendo, and RDF-73 for their reviews. Not to mention thanking Aero Tendo, RDF-73, lab1152, patrickdron, and flatliner15 for putting this on their story alert lists and ShadowFang Demon, Aero Tendo, and Cabrera1234 for putting thing this on their fave fics list. Never have I seen so much success for one of my fics, especially for just the first chapter. Now without further delay the next chapter.

Tara was pretty distracted during her morning classes because of the conversation between her and Bonnie on the way to school. Not to mention what transpired with Ron. She hadn't seen him since then and was hoping to ask him out during lunch. Finally, the bell for lunch rang and Tara was quick to get out of the classroom. On her way to the cafeteria she ran into Bonnie.

"Hey T, how's it going?"

"Ok" she said without her usual zeal.

"Something wrong?"

"Well I'm wondering if Ron likes me considering what happened this morning"

"What happened?" Bonnie asked though she knew perfectly well what happened. As Tara recounted what happened Bonnie had to keep a barracuda smile from gracing, or disgracing depending on your point of view, her face.

"I told you he's a loser" Bonnie said after Tara had finished. "He could've at least heard you out. But on the bright side I've heard a lot of guys talking about you. You've caught the attention of some real hotties"

"I guess, but I'm not giving up so easily. Besides none of them are the guy"

'Damn!' Bonnie thought angrily. 'Thought I could get her with that one'

"No, I'm heading to the cafeteria and finding Ron"

"Good luck" Bonnie said half-heartedly.

"Thanks" Tara said sounding more like her old self. She headed to the lunchroom and after a few minutes spotted a familiar blonde cowlick. Smiling she headed over to him weaving through the throngs of students getting a usually inedible, not to mention unidentifiable, lunch. When she got there she saw Monique sitting very close to her boyfriend Felix and Ron and Kim not as close together, but still sitting next to each other. As she got closer she heard her name mentioned.

"I'm still pretty shocked at Tara's wardrobe" Kim remarked.

"Yeah, but she's just trying to impress a certain guy" Monique replied looking directly at Ron who was battling his lunch and losing.

"The lunch meat's tougher than usual" Ron said completely ignoring Monique's gesture.

"She does look good in that outfit" Felix said absently earning a punch in the arm and a glare from Monique. "I'm sorry, you know I'd never leave you for her or anyone else" Monique's expression softened considerably.

"I forgive you"

"Thanks" At this point Tara decided at this point to make her presence known.

"Hey, Ron"

"Oh, hey Tara, what's up?"

"Not much. Listen, could I talk to you alone?"

"Sure, be back in a bit guys" Ron and Tara went outside the cafeteria.

"Ron…do you like me?" Tara nearly slapped herself in the forehead. 'How could I say something so stupid?' Ron just gave her his usual goofy grin.

"Of course I do. Is this about your crush on me?" Tara was shocked.

"You know?"

"Well, Kim told me you did, but that was when we saw you with Josh awhile back"

"Yeah, well, we broke up a while ago and I kind of like someone else now"

"Anyone I know?"

"Yes, you know him"

"Is he good looking?"

"Oh, I'd say he's quite good looking"

"Is he…"

"Ron" Tara playfully chided.

"I'm sorry!" Ron cried out of nowhere.

"Huh?"

"Wait, you're not mad?"

"Of course not" Ron visibly relaxed. "Ron" she said taking his hand in hers. "It's you I like"

"R-really?"

"Yes, and I want to ask you out. So do you want to go out with me sometime?"

"I'd love to" Tara almost squealed in joy.

"Pick me up Friday at 7?"

"It's a date. Oh, can I get my hand back, please?"

"Oh, of course, but can I just say one more thing?"

"Sure, what?"

"This" Tara said as she started leaning in towards Ron. Right before their lips met Bonnie suddenly popped up and startled the couple.

"Oh there you are Tara, I've been looking everywhere for you"

"Uh, Bonnie, I told you that I was going to look for Ron in the cafeteria"

"Oh, yeah, but I checked and you weren't there"

"Yeah, Ron could you excuse us for a minute"

"Uh, sure" Ron said as he headed back to the cafeteria. After he left Tara turned around on Bonnie and tried to stay calm.

"Why did you do that?"

"Do what?" Bonnie asked trying to sound innocent.

"Pop up out of nowhere, scare the crap out of me, and right when I was about to kiss Ron for real"

"I told you, I was…wait, what do you mean for real?"

"Never mind" Tara said trying to hide a blush.

"Were you fantasizing about him?"

"Sort of"

"Look, you need to think about what you're giving up. Is it worth it?"

"I have, and it is" Tara said with more confidence than Bonnie had ever seen in her.

"I give up! You want to throw away your popularity then go right ahead! I'm done!" Bonnie said storming off in a huff. Tara just stood there in shock at Bonnie's sudden outburst and didn't move until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head and saw the concerned look on Ron's face.

"You ok?"

"I am now" Tara said without thinking. "Uh…I mean I'm ok, just a little worried about Bonnie"

"Yeah, I heard the yelling and came back to make sure everything was alright"

"I'm not sure Bonnie just kind of snapped and stalked off"

"So the Bonniesaurus Rex went on the rampage again?" Ron joked to lighten the mood a bit. It worked as Tara giggled slightly.

"You could say that" she said with a small smile before leaning in and giving Ron a peck on the cheek.

"Wow" was all Ron could think to say.

"Glad you liked it"

"There you are" said a familiar voice. "Ron I've been looking everywhere for you. Wade called it seems golf pros are disappearing and he thinks Duff Killigan is behind it"

"Ok, be right there" Ron called before returning his attention to Tara. "I gotta go"

"Take care of yourself"

"Hey, as Kim would say, no big. We've dealt with Killigan before and beaten him and his exploding golf balls"

"Exploding golf balls?" Tara asked in a frightened tone. Ron felt like a major league idiot.

"Why did I say that? Man I'm an idiot. Maybe Bonnie's right, maybe I am a loser"

"Don't ever say that!" Tara said in a stern tone of voice that shocked Ron considerably. Tara continued in a softer tone. "You're an incredible person; you're kind, considerate, brave, and very, very hot"

"You really think that?"

"Yeah, I do" Their little moment was interrupted by Kim's impatient call.

"Hurry up Ron"

"Sorry, Tara I have to get going" Ron started walking away, but Tara stopped him.

"One more thing" Tara said as she wrapped her arms around Ron's neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss. "For luck" she said after they broke apart.

"Thanks" Ron said somewhat dazed before heading over to Kim who was in utter shock. "Uh, Kim, don't we have mission to get to?"

"Huh? Oh, right, the mission" Kim said snapping out of her stupor. "You know Barkin's going to kill you for that" Ron spared a glance at Tara who was starting to walk in the opposite direction.

"You know something, Kim? It would be so worth it" They walked in silence for a few moments. "Now let's get out of here before Barkin finds me" Kim couldn't hold back the laughter as Ron started running to the school parking lot with Kim in hot pursuit. Meanwhile Tara had to use the facilities so she went to the nearest restroom and when she walked in she was shocked at what she saw.

How was it? Better then the first chapter? Worse? Why does the author keep asking these insipid questions? Hopefully this chapter satisfied at least some people. If anyone has any ideas about Killigan's plan I'd love to hear them. I'm still kind of working out the details of the plan, but have a basic outline for it. As always constructive criticism, ideas, suggestions, and generous cash donations are always welcome. R and R please. Peace


	3. The Duff Killigan Invitational

Hey everyone

Hey everyone! Once again thanks to all my wonderful reviewers including: motorized-sasquatch, acosta perez hose ramiro, shadowwriter-x9, Samurai Crunchbird, and panda0031698. And a huge thanks to ramiro, shadowwriter-x9, and SC for their ideas on Killigan's plot. This chapter's dedicated to you guys. Also, a major thanks to 1v2 for adding this to his/her favs list and of course big thanks go out to 1v2, AtomicFire, Jackininy, ZK Chromedragoziod, motorized-sasquatch, and panda0031698 for putting this on their story alert lists. On the last count that made 4 favs and 11 story alerts. I'm so glad that so many people like this story. And both myself and my good friend Waterfalltears make cameos in here. Also, I don't own any of the pro golf players mentioned in this chapter. Let's start the next chapter.

On a secluded island somewhere in the Pacific Ocean Duff Killigan getting his clubs ready for the Duff Killigan Invitational.

"When I beat the best golfers in the world I'll prove that I'm the best golfer in the world. Now where's m' caddy?"

"Here uncle Duff" said a young man with semi-short brown hair, blue eyes and a slight Scottish accent wearing a classic caddy's outfit complete with knickers. "Do I have to wear this? I look like an idiot"

"Nay lad, ye look like a damn fine caddy"

"Whatever"

"Here take me clubs out to the course while I have a word with the other 'golfers'" He said making air quotes on the word "golfers".

"Yeah, yeah" He said as he did as he was told.

"That's a good nephew"

Meanwhile Kim and Ron had approached the secluded island via parachute.

"Now stay behind me Ron…Ron?" Kim looked around, but didn't spot Ron until she heard muffled yelling.

"Help!" Kim followed the muffled yelling and soon spotted Ron all tangled up in his parachute like a cocoon.

"Oh, Ron" said Kim has she pulled out a pocketknife and carefully cut open the parachute so Ron could escape.

"Thanks KP"

"Uh, Ron…" Ron looked down and saw his pants were M.I.A.

"Aw, man" After getting his pants back from the tree that stole them, at least that's what Ron says, they quickly headed to the golf course from Hell. While that was happening Killigan was just finishing his speech to the other golfer's.

"So long story short if ye can beat me in a round of golf ye will be free to go. However…" He paused for dramatic effect. "Then you will be my prisoner's for life"

"And if we refuse?" asked a random golfer.

"Then you'll have to deal with my friends" He said evilly as he pulled a remote out from behind his back and pressed a button on it opening up a hidden door behind Killigan that showed a big tank filled with piranha. "Any more questions?"

"When do we tee off?" the same golfer asked with a nervous smile.

Meanwhile Kim and Ron were sneaking around the golf course looking for any sign of the golfers when they ran into a caddy.

"Oh, sorry" said the caddy.

"And you are…?"

"Adam Davidson at your service"

"Maybe you could help us. We're looking for some missing golfer's"

"It would be an honor to help a lovely woman such as yourself" Kim blushed at the compliment while Ron was still trying to figure out his attire.

"Dude, what's with the outfit?"

"Ron!"

"What? I was curious"

"It's ok; I'm being forced to wear this"

"By who?"

"By me" said a familiar menacing voice.

"Duff Killigan" Kim said eyes narrowing.

"Ah, Kim Possible, and…him"

"Ron Stoppable, my name's Ron freakin' Stoppable!"

"His middle name is 'Freakin'?" Adam asked with a confused look on his face.

"No, it's Dean" Kim corrected.

"Ah"

"Now if you lads/lassie's are done discussing names I'd like to get on with my plans"

"Not if we stop you first"

"Yeah, nobody captures Ron Stoppable" Ron said defiantly.

5 minutes later…

"I can't believe he captured Ron Stoppable" said an upset Ron as he was stuck in the same cell as the golfers. Several minutes later the golfers were on the first hole waiting to tee off. Kim and Ron had been taken elsewhere.

"Hello and welcome to the first annual Duff Killigan Invitational. I'm your host Mr. A. Mr. Average if you're nasty" said a young man with short sandy brown hair and blue eyes behind glasses wearing a green T-shirt with black skulls and other graphic designs on it and the words 'Although the voices aren't real…they have some pretty good ideas' and black shorts. "With me is my esteemed colleague and best friend Waterfalltears"

"Thanks Mr. A. It's a pleasure to be here" said a young woman with medium length black hair and brown eyes wearing a blue T-shirt and beige skirt.

"Great to have you here"

The first hole seemed pretty normal. It was a par-4 with a dog leg to the right and a couple sand traps surrounding the green. "I, of course will tee off first" he said as he set up a special green seeking golf ball that looked like any other golf ball. "FORE!" he yelled as he used a driver to hit the ball and it ended up landing right on the green a few feet from the hole.

"And the next pro up to the tee is Phil Mickleson" Said pro teed up and launched a good shot that was going to end up on the fairway when it hit the fairway it got bounce very high into the air and into the ocean.

"That's going to be a costly penalty laddy" It wasn't much different for the other golfers as their balls went every which way. Eventually, they got through the first hole.

Meanwhile back in Middleton Tara was staring in disbelief at Bonnie with puffy eyes showing that she'd been crying.

"Are you ok?" Tara asked voice filled with concern.

"Yeah, I'm alright"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"Come on Bonnie, you know you can tell me anything"

"I know" Bonnie muttered remembering what happened just a few minutes before Tara entered.

FLASHBACK

Bonnie was trying to force back tears as she stalked down the halls. The students who were hanging around had enough sense to get out of her way. Finally she found a ladies room and went inside to calm down. After making sure it was empty she went into a stall and closed and locked the door and let the tears flow freely.

"Why did I get so mad and run off like that? Why does Tara going out with Stoppable bother me so much? He's a just some loser, a geek. He's…kind of cute when he flashes that goofy grin of his. Whoa! I did not just call Ron cute. Did I just call him Ron? What is wrong with me?" Bonnie sat in silence for a few minutes pulling herself together. "I can't like him, I don't like him" Bonnie said with false confidence. "Oh, who am I kidding?" It was then that Bonnie realized all her insults and put-downs and general bad attitude towards him had been an attempt to deny her true feelings towards the goofball blonde. After making this realization she decided to pull herself together and just try to get through the rest of the day and go home and try to get her feelings sorted out. Fortunately it was Thursday and she was toying with the idea of staying home tomorrow and trying to sort out all the inner turmoil she was feeling right now. Unfortunately she wouldn't be alone much longer as Tara entered the lavatory.

End Flashback

"Bonnie? Bonnie?" said Tara snapping her fingers in her face.

"Huh?" Bonnie said snapping back to reality.

"What's wrong?"

"You don't want to know"

"Just tell me, please"

"I…I can't"

"Please?" Tara did Kim's patented PDP. Bonnie used all her strength and willpower to resist it. Of course it was a vain attempt.

"I like Ron!" Bonnie blurted covering her mouth afterwards. Tara's jaw nearly made an impromptu hole in the floor and her eyes were wide as saucers. After a full minute of silence Tara spoke.

"You like Ron? My Ron?"

"I think so, but…"

"But nothing! You've spent the last two years telling me he's a geek, a loser, he'll ruin your reputation, but I see now you tried to keep him all to yourself! I always knew you could be selfish, but I never thought you'd do something like this" By now Tara had tears coming out of her eyes.

"It's not like that; I just realized a few minutes ago that I liked him"

"Bull, you always have to get your way. Apparently even at the expense of your best friend. Or should I say ex-best friend?" Fresh tears were streaming down both girls faces by now.

"How could you say that?" Tara just glared at her and left the lavatory leaving a broken spirited Bonnie behind.

Meanwhile back at Killigan's island… ;)

"And we're back"

"It's been a dominating day for Killigan as we head into the 18th and final hole"

"And if you're just joining us, where the hell have you been? JK If you've just tuned in you've missed some wild and wacky hazards including quicksand traps, rubber fairways, water hazards filled with acid in some and crocs in others, and golf ball seeking lasers to name a few"

"Duff leads all with a score of 11 under par which ties the course record and if he gets a birdie or better he'll set a new course record"

"That's right Miss Tears. The only golfer with even a remote chance of catching him is Tiger Woods who's 2 under par. Go fig"

"Anyway, the 18th and final hole is a par-5 and includes all the above mentioned hazards and it looks like Duff's got something to say. Let's listen in"

"Alright all ye lads and lassies, this is the final hole and once it's over you may return to your cells. But first I have a special surprise" So saying he went over to a nearby cloth covered object and pulled the red cloth off to reveal Kim and Ron tied to a surface to air missile set to explode in the air destroying team Possible once and for all. "As you can see Kim Possible and her goofy side-kick…"

"Ron Stoppable" interrupted Adam.

"Whatever now if you don't mind…" Adam got the hint and walked off and then tried to sneak over to help Kim and Ron. "Now where was I? Ah yes, when you put the ball in the hole it presses a button at the bottom of the hole launching the missile and bringing an explosive end to the days festivities"

"Whoa, a surprise ending to an otherwise odd golf match. Wouldn't you agree Waterfall?"

"Yes, Yes I would, Mr. A."

"Fascinating and beautiful as always Miss Tears"

"Awwww, shut up"

"Yes, ma'am"

"Now Duff Killigan takes his first shot at the 18th hole. A nice shot that leaves about 312 yards to the green as Duff hit it into a safe zone" After the other golfers hit into one hazard after another except Tiger Woods who's in the same safe zone as Killigan.

"And now, time to say goodbye Kim Possible" said Duff as he took his second shot that landed just a few inches from the hole. "So, long Kim Possible" He said evilly has he putted the ball into the hole launching the missile into the air where it exploded several seconds later. "And so ends the life of Kim Possible"

Is this the end of team Possible? Is she really gone? Only I have the answers, and I ain't talking. You'll find out in the next chapter. That's right it ain't over yet. As always, constructive criticism, ideas, suggestions, and massive amounts of fireworks for the 4th of July are greatly appreciated. R and R Please.


	4. Escape From Killigan's Island

Hey everybody

Hey everybody! Sorry for the long wait on this chapter, but after the last post I went on vacation and when I got back things got pretty busy for me. Now that things have settled down I'm back and ready to write. And as always major thanks go out to my wonderful reviewers acosta perez hose ramiro, Samurai Crunchbird, and shadowrider-x9. Not to mention thanking Blackfang1983, Flame Swordsman, Otaking66, and Rufus3000 for putting this on their story alert lists. In fact thanks to them this story has 15 alerts which breaks my personal record for most story alerts for one story. Thanks for all the love and support guys. Finally, I'd like to thank Flame Swordsman for putting this on his/her favs list. With that done I hope you like this chapter.

"Ladies and gentleman if you're just joining us you missed Killigan putt an end to Kim Possible's life"

"That was a lame joke Mr. A."

"I know Miss Tears, I know"

"Anyway, Killigan's dancing and laughing maniacally"

"I did it! I did it!" Killigan sang while doing a jig. "I finally finished off Kim Possible. I finally finished off Kim Possible" Suddenly Killigan was kicked from behind by none other then Kim Possible. "Who dares? Kim Possible?! But…but that's impossible?"

"Actually it's Kim Possible" Ron stated proudly.

"And you say my jokes are bad"

"Shut up"

"Yes, ma'am" Meanwhile back at the action Killigan had gotten up and over his shock. He went over to his golf bag and removed the club head covers from a couple clubs showing that they've been sharpened to a razor's edge.

"Did you know that wedge and putter club heads are also known as blades?" (AN: Major thanks to Samurai Crunchbird for the idea and the info)

"No, I didn't know that? Did you KP?"

"What? How could he survive as well?"

"Dumb skill?" Ron asked with a shrug. Killigan looked at Kim confusedly.

"Don't ask"

"Fair enough" He responded before catching Kim off guard and swung a club and slashed Kim across the stomach.

"AAAHHH!" Kim screamed in pain.

"KIM!" both Ron and Adam cried.

"You are so gonna pay for that!" Ron yelled getting into a defensive stance and going into his martial arts shtick with bad screaming included.

"Oh, please, it that the best you can do?"

"Oh, I'm just getting started" While Ron attacked Killigan Adam took off his plaid sweater vest and placed it on Kim's stomach to try and stop the bleeding.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I think so"

"Fortunately it's not deep, and I think the bleeding's stopped"

"Where's Ron?"

"He's fighting Duff" said a random golfer.

"I have to help him!" Kim said trying to get up from her position lying on the ground.

"But your hurt" Adam protested.

"It's just a flesh wound" Kim protested.

"If you think you'll be ok…"

"I'll be fine" Kim said leaning up and giving him a peck on the cheek. Adam blushed and got a huge grin on his face.

"What was…?"

"For being such a sweetheart"

"I'd hate to interrupt this tender moment, but help!"

Ron yelled as he kept trying to fight Killigan with marginally good results.

"I'm coming, Ron" During their tender moment Ron had been faring pretty well against Killigan. He had a medium sized cut on his right forearm that was still bleeding a bit and some cuts in his clothes showing some close calls.

"And Kim jumps into the fray"

"That's right Mr. A. she's faring quite well despite her injury"

"And here she goes with a flying kick to Killigan's head knocking him down. But he's not giving up that easily"

"Oh, you'll have to do better then that lassie"

"Oh, I will" Killigan jumped up and prepared to attack. Kim ran and bent backwards just as Killigan swiped at her with a blade just missing her. She rose back up and punched Killigan's exposed gut followed by an uppercut to the jaw knocking him back a few steps. Killigan then ran towards her trying to run Kim through, but she just sidestepped him and tripped him. Killigan then tuned on his back and used the top of the club head to trip Kim and quickly stood up before her holding the club blade up ready to drive it into her chest.

"Any last words?"

"Yeah, heads up"

"Huh?" Killigan turned around just in time to see an exploding golf ball land at his feet and explode sending him back several feet. Kim fortunately used Killigan's distraction to move out of harms way.

"Ooooh" Killigan moaned before passing out. Kim turned and saw Adam holding a golf club.

"Thanks"

"No prob"

Kim then grabbed her Kimmunicator and contacted Wade.

"What up Kim?"

"Wade can you get us a ride so we can get the golfers out of here?"

"No problem" Wade said typing furiously. "It should be there any minute"

"Thanks Wade, you rock and roll"

"Anytime Kim, anytime" Kim turned off her Kimmunicator and turned to Ron.

"Our ride will be here momentarily"

"Cool, mare you ok?" Ron asked his voice full of concern as he looked at Kim's wound.

"I'll be fine"

"You sure?" Adam asked concerned as well.

"I'm fi-" Kim couldn't finish as a sudden pain in her abdomen made her fall to her knees.

"Kim!" both Ron and Adam helped her up.

"You are not fine. We're taking you to the hospital"

Fortunately the ride arrived before Kim could protest any further. Unfortunately Killigan was regaining consciousness.

"What hit me?" He shook off his grogginess in time to see everyone getting onboard a big GJ jet.

"You will not get away from me this time" Killigan said as he got up, grabbed the sharpened pitching wedge and started charging towards the jet swinging the club like a mad man. Luckily everyone got on board and the jet took off before Killigan could do any harm. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He turned around to see the author and Waterfalltears trying to sneak off.

"Not so fast"

"Shit! Better go to plan B"

"What's plan B, Mr. A?"

"This" he said snapping his fingers and a helicopter appeared overhead dropping a ladder. "Ladies first"

"Thanks" she said climbing up the ladder. Mr. A was about to follow when Killigan showed up swinging. Mr. A ducked and when Duff swung the other way he blocked the attack with his forearm and did a roundhouse to Duff's calf sending him down to one knee followed by an ax kick to the shoulder. Not hard enough to dislocate anything, but hard enough to leave a bruise. He then turned around and quickly ascended the ladder as the copter took off. After yelling a string of curse words that would make Ozzy Osborne blush he vowed revenge in a very dangerous voice.

"I will have my revenge, Kim Possible. Somehow, someway, you will pay. I will make your life a living hell!"

What did you think? Hopefully it was worth the wait. Speaking of which, I promise to get the next chapter out very soon. And in the next chapter I'll explain why they left Duff behind instead of arresting him. Also the next chapter will include Ron and Tara's date, as well as some Felix/Monique date action. As always suggestions, ideas, constructive criticism, and cookie and/or cake bribes are always welcome. R and R please.


	5. We Have to Talk

I'm so sorry for the ridiculously long delay in updating. Blame school, computer virisus, my girlfriend, and other real life stuff. On second thought, don't blame my girlfriend. :P Hopefully this chapter will be worth the wait. So let's get this party started.

"Are you sure you're alright?" asked a very concerned Adam.

"I told you it was just a flesh wound"

"I still say we should get it looked at"

"I told you it'll be o…ah!" Kim yelped as a sudden burst of pain hit her.

"That tears it. As soon as we land you're going to the hospital"

"Uh, fine" Kim winced. Not to much later they landed in Middleton and Ron and Adam escorted Kim to the hospital. While she was in the examining room Ron and Adam got to talking.

"I guess we owe you a big thanks for saving our lives back there"

"It was my pleasure. I just wish my uncle wasn't such a psychopath"

"You're uncle?"

"Yeah, Duff Killi…never mind"

"You're uncle's Duff Killigan?!" Ron yelled scaring most of the waiting room. "Heh, heh sorry" Ron said sheepishly. "You're uncle's Duff Killigan?" he repeated in a softer voice.

"Well, yeah, but I'm nothing like him"

"I know. He tried to blast us into itty bitty, teensy weensy, tiny whiney…"

"I get the point"

"Sorry"

"S'all right" They fell into a few moments of silence.

"I hope Kim's alright" Adam said to break the silence.

"Yeah, me too"

"Does she have a boyfriend?" Adam asked out of the blue.

"Does she have a what?" Ron asked confused.

"A boyfriend" Adam repeated.

"Not that I'm aware of. Why would you want to know?" Ron asked before realization dawned on him. "Oh"

"Yeah, I just hope she says yes"

"I'm sure she will. I mean you're quite good looking and you seem like a nice guy"

"Thanks man"

"Anytime" About this time Mrs. Dr. P. walked into the waiting room.

"So how is she?" Adam asked concerned.

'She's going to be fine. She needs to stay here for observation overnight, but she'll be just fine"

"Good to know"

"You really like her don't you?"

"Well, yes, kind of"

"Well you seem like a nice boy. Just make sure you treat her right"

"Yes, ma'am"

"Just watch out for Mr. Dr. P.'s black hole speech" Ron said making Mrs. Possible chuckle.

"Don't worry he'll never actually go through with it"

"Also good to know"

"Can we go see her now?"

"Sure, follow me" A few moments later they arrived at Kim's room.

"How's it going KP?"

"I'm doing alright. How are you guys holding up?"

"Better now that we know you'll be ok" Ron said nudging Adam. "Ask her" he whispered a little too loudly.

"Ask me what?"

"Uh…well you see…" he stammered.

"He wants to ask you out" Ron clarified.

"Ron!"

"What?! I was just trying to help"

"Wait, you want to ask me out?"

"Um…yes?"

"I'd love to"

"Yeah, I thought you'd say tha…wait, yes?"

"Yes"

"Congrats man"

"Thanks Ron, I couldn't have done it without you"

"No prob man"

"So, Friday night good for you?"

"Sure"

"Well, I guess I'll leave you two alone. I got to get home" Ron said as he turned to leave. "I'll see you tomorrow KP later Adam"

"See ya"

"Bye Ron" Kim replied as Ron left.

"Well, I'll get going to" Adam said he leaned down and Kim a peck on the cheek. "Get well soon"

"Thanks I will" While this was going on Bonnie was in her room trying to get up the nerve to call Tara and apologize.

"Come on Bonnie you can do this, you are strong, you are beautiful…"

"You are a loser"

"What do you want Lonnie?"

"I hear your little blonde friend isn't talking to you"

"Look, I'm not in the mood for this today. Why don't you just go make some guys day and leave me alone" Lonnie looked like she was about to take Bonnie's head off when she suddenly relaxed.

"Look, I know what you're going through"

"Bullshit"

"No, I do" She said as she sat next to Bonnie on the bed. "It happened a couple years ago. I liked this guy and so did my best friend"

"What happened?"

"Well it led to arguments, fights, and me losing my best friend"

"Did you apologize?"

"I wanted to, but my stupid pride wouldn't let me. I lost my best friend forever" Lonnie said as a tear rolled down her cheek shocking Bonnie who had never seen her sister cry before. "Sorry" she said wiping the tear from her cheek as she started to get up off the bed. "Just don't make the same mistake I did"

"I won't, and Lonnie?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks" Bonnie said as she got up and pulled Lonnie into a hug. Unbeknownst to the pair someone saw the whole thing and was not happy.

So what did you think? Sorry it's pretty short and not much happened, but next chapter will be much longer and will involve Ron's and Tara's first date as well as Kim's and Adam's. And maybe even some Felix/Monique fluff as well. Hope everyone enjoyed this and Have a Happy Thanksgiving. R and R please.


End file.
